It's You : Sequel
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: oneshoot ! untuk Sequel dari Fic 'It's You' / Family RivaMika / R&R / Happy Reading Mina-Tachi
1. Chapter 1

**It's You! : SEQUEL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SnK milik Hajime Isayama Sensei.**

**Spesial thanks untuk : Sykisan, Hatsune Cherry, Plovercrest, Kumada Chiyu, AkaneMiyuki, Lightmaycry... Untuk review kalian di fic It's You!**

**Semoga sequel ini tidak mengecewakan karena OOC, dan juga TYPO yang masih bertebaran dimana-mana.**

**Happy Reading minaa-san :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari coba mengusik ketenangan wanita yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya namun sepertinya matahari belum lah sukses membuat wanita itu terbangun dari dunia mimpi yang membuainya. Jangankah matahari yang mengusik bahkan harum wangi teh beraroma mawar yang memenuhi ruangan itu saja masih tidak mampu mengusik ketenangan wanita itu dari balutan selimut yang kini melilit seluruh tubuh wanita itu. Seseorang yang juga berada diruangan yang sama dengan wanita itu hanya memperhatikan wanita itu saja bahkan senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. Kedua orang itu adalah pasangan yang baru saja mengikatkan diri mereka dalam janji suci pernikahan yaitu Revaille dan Mikasa.

Yap. Wanita yang masih begelut dengan selimut itu adalah sosok Mikasa. Dan seseorang yang memperhatikan Mikasa itu adalah Revaille. Tingkah Mikasa yang sangat kekanakan - itulah yang dipikir oleh revaille - membuat Revaille amat sangat tertarik bahkan tidak sungkan untuk tersenyum. Merasa cukup membiarkan Mikasa untuk bergelut dengan selimut, Revaille pun manghampiri Mikasa untuk membangunkannya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Mikasa bangun."

"Ehhh... Lima menit lagi yaa Eren nii-chan." Gumam Mikasa dari balik selimut.

'Eren nii-chan ? Sepertinya dia lupa kalau dengan siapa dia sekarang.' Batin Revaille.

Revaille kini menyeriangi. Di tariknya pelan selimut yang melilit tubuh Mikasa dan saat wajah Mikara telihat, Revaille pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Mikasa. "Mikasa bangun sekarang atau mau ku hangatkan lagi karena udara dingin pagi ini...Fyuhhh." Bisik Revaille dengan seduktif dan diakhiri dengan tiupan riangan ditelinga Mikasa.

Mikasa pun langsung membuka kedua matanya dan langsung terbangun dengan posisi duduk. Begitu melihat Revaille yang sedang menyeriangi disebelahnya jelas membuat muka Mikasa bersemu merah.

"Pakai selimut mu dan bergegaslah ke kamar mandi atau memang sengaja mau memancing ku untuk 'menghangatkan' mu dengan menunjukan tubuh mu pagi ini Mikasa ?"

"Ehhhhh... Ahhhhhhhhh dasar mesummmm !" Teriak Mikasa saat sadar kalau tubuh atasnya terekspos sempurna tanpa helaian benang pun bahkan yang membuatnya lebih malu adalah Revaille yang menatapnya dengan seriangi mengerikan karena melihat tubuhnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diruang makan Revaille bersama Mikasa tengah menyantap menu sarapan mereka dengan beberapa maid-maid yang melayani mereka. Baik Revaille maupun Mikasa tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mikasa sendiri masih sangat merutuki kebodohannya pagi ini, dan yang paling bodoh adalah kalau ia sempat lupa kalau sudah menyandang status 'istri' Revaille.

Selesai sarapan bersama Revaille kini tengah duduk di balkon lantai dua villa tempat mereka berbulan madu. Mikasa pun menghampiri Revaille sembari membawa segelas kopi yang memang Revaille pinta.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Revaille saat Mikasa tengah menaruh kopi pesanannya di meja yang ada didepannya.

"Sama-sama... Hum untuk tadi pagi maaf, lain kali aku akan bangun lebih pagi."

"Apa kau memang selalu seperti itu ? Bahkan kau bergumam menyebut nama Eren saat aku bangunkan."

"Tidak sering hanya beberapa kali seperti itu... Maaf karena yang biasanya membangunkan itu Eren nii-chan jadi ya aku mungkin aku refleks menyebut namanya saat kau bangunkan."

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih tahu banyak mengenai kebiasaan mu, Mikasa."

"Ah ya silakan saja dan sebaliknya pun juga."

Setelah berbincang kecil di balkon, Revaille mengajak Mikasa untuk berkeliling melihat pemandangan disekitar villa.

Mikasa benar-benar tersihir kagum akan pemandangan disekitarnya. Banyak bunga warna-warni yang amat indah tumbuh. Saking asiknya Mikasa menikmati pemandangan, ia tidak sadar kalau Revaille kini tengah sibuk memotret dirinya. Selesai menikmati pemandangan kedua kembali ke villa karena hujan yang turun secara tiba-tiba dan mengharuskan mereka menyudahi menikmati pemadangan indah yang tersaji didepan mata mereka.

"Malam ini kita akan pulang." Ucap Revaille yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Eh ? Kenapa hanya sebentar disininya ?"

"Apa kau betah untuk berlama-lama disini karena pemandangan atau kau mau lebih banyak berbagi 'kehangatan' dengan ku ditempat ini ?" Goda Revailla.

"Aku berkemas." Ucap Mikasa sambil berlalu mengabaikan ucapan Revaille yang sukses membuat pipinya memerah. Revaille sendiri terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Mikasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa kini tengah menikmati alunan musik yang mengisi perjalanan mereka untuk pulang, Revaille sendiri entah sudah ke berapa kalinya tersenyum melihat setiap tindakan Mikasa yang ada disebelahnya. Dahi Mikasa berkerut karena ia tahu kalau jalan yang kini sedang di laluinya bukan menuju rumahnya.

"Revaille sepertinya kau harus memutar, kita salah jalan kalau mau pulang ke rumah."

"Aku tidak lupa." Balas Revaille dengen tenangnya.

"Lalu ? Revaile, ini bukan arah menuju rumah ku."

"Sepertinya Mikasa masih belum sadar mengenai statusnya."

"Maksud mu ?"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan selambat ini dalam berpikir... Kita akan tinggal dirumah ku karena kau istri ku sekarang, tidak ada suami istri yang tinggal terpisah kecuali kalau mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah, mengerti ?" Jelas Revaille.

"Eh ? Lalu barang-barang ku ?"

"Sudah di urus semuanya dan sudah ada dirumah ku."

Bodoh. Mikasa kembali merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa lagi dan lagi kalau ia sudah menikah dan wanita yang sudah menikah, tentu saja akan tinggal bersama dengan suami mereka.

Sampai dirumah Revaille, Mikasa tidak terlalu terkejut karena luas rumah Revaille tidak terlalu berbeda dengan rumahnya yang dulu bahkan rumah Revaille lebih luas lagi. Sesampainya dirumah itu Mikasa dan Revaille di sambut oleh beberapa maid dan Revaille pun meminta Mikasa untuk ke kamar mereka terlebih dahulu dengan diantar oleh seorang maid.

'Kamar ini lebih luas dari kamar tidur ku dulu.' Batin Mikasa, saat melihat ruang tidurnya dan juga Revaille. Mikasa pun menjelajah isi kamar itu dan barang-barangnya memang sudah ada di kamar itu. Puas menjelajah Mikasa pun bergegas ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Mikasa kini tengah memakai Lingeria berwarna putih polos yang menjadi pilihan pakaian tidurnya malam ini.

"Revaille." Panggil Mikasa saat melihat Revaille yang kini tengah beganti pakaian.

"Ah sepertinya Mikasa mencoba menggoda ku lagi malam ini." Ucap Revaille sembari menghampiri Mikasa.

"Ma-maksud mu ?"

"Pakaian yang cantik dan pas untuk tubuh mu."

"Eh ? Aku terbiasa memakai ini saat tidur."

"Benarkah ? Sangat menarik sekali." Revaille pun kini menggendong Mikasa dan meletakan tubuh Mikasa perlahan diatas kasur mereka.

Satu hal yang menjadi pelajaran Mikasa adalah bahwa ia harus merubah pakaian tidurnya karena bila tidak ia akan di lahap setiap malam oleh Revaille yang amat sangat 'kelaparan' itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah tiga bulan pernikahan Revaille dan Mikasa. Mikasa sendiri sudah sebulan terakhir memprotes sang suami karena membatasinya untuk kegiatan kuliahnya. Mikasa bukanlah orang yang senang diatur oleh orang lain. Ya Mikasa adalah orang yang keras kepala, tetapi Revaille pun sama yaitu keras kepala. Tapi karena Mikasa yang terus-terusan keras kepala bahkan sampai tidak menegur Revaille, membuat Revaille menyerah dan mengizinkan Mikasa untuk mengikuti berbagai macam kegaiatan dikampusnya dengan syarat tidak pada sabtu dan minggu dan lewat dari jam delapan malam. Mikasa sangat puas karena Revaille tidak lagi memabatasinya walau pun dengan dua syarat yang harus diterimanya.

Jam perkuliahan Mikasa sudah usai satu jam yang lalu, hanya saja Mikasa masih menikmati banyak buku diperpustakaan. Pulang cepat pun percuma karena Revaille masih bekerja di kantornya.

'Ke kantor nii-chan sepertinya seru.' Batin Mikasa.

Mikasa pun bergegas menuju kantor kakaknya dengan strawberry cake yang di pesan kakaknya, saat ia mengabari kalau akan berkunjung.

"Eren nii-chan." Seru Mikasa saat masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Eren.

"Hai nona Revaille."

"Heh... Aku canggung dipanggil seperti itu."

"Hahahaha... Kau harus terbiasa karena kau akan sering hadir dalam acara jamuan-jamuan rekan bisnis Revaille nantinya dan mereka akan memanggil mu seperti itu."

"Iya..iya... Ini cake pesanan mu dan untuk bayaran cake ini, Eren nii-chan harus makan malam bersama ku."

"Baiklah asalkan kau yang traktir ya."

"Ihhhh tidak mau, nii-chan yang harus bayarin aku nanti."

"Iya baiklah... Ah iya kau terlihat lebih gemuk Mikasa, sepertinya menikah dengan Revaille membuat mu bahagia sampai bisa menjadi gemuk."

"Kalau gitu aku harus diet."

Kedua kakak adik itu pun bersenda gurau sampai akhirnya Eren mengajak Mikasa untuk pergi ke restoran tempat mereka akan makan malam. Eren memilih untuk makan mie ramen ditempat favoritnya dan Mikasa saat mereka masih bersekolah dulu. Bernostalgia akan kebersamaan mereka yang semakin lama, semakin berkurang karena kegiatan masing-masing. Selesai makan malam Eren mengantar Mikasa untuk kembali kerumahnya karena wajah Mikasa yang terlihat memang pucat bahkan saat pertama kali Eren melihat Mikasa.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Eren nii-chan, mau mampir dulu tidak ?"

"Tidak perlu, kau istirahat saja sepertinya kelelahan karena wajah mu pucat."

"Baiklah." Mikasa pun keluar dari mobil Eren.

**Bruk.** Mikasa jatuh pingsan saat berjalan tidak terlalu jauh dari mobil Eren. Eren pun langsung bergegas turun dan memeriksa kondisi Mikasa, maid-maid yang melihat Mikasa pingsan pun ikut segera menghampiri.

"Mikasa...Mikasa..." Tidak ada jawaban, Eren pun menggendong Mikasa masuk kembali ke mobilnya dan membawa Mikasa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Eren pun sudah menghubungi Revaille untuk mengabari kondisi Mikasa saat ini. Mikasa sendiri masih ditangani oleh dokter yang memeriksa keadaannya.

"Eren." Panggil Revaille yang datang dengan berlari kearahnya bahkan peluh membasahi wajah tampan Revaille.

"Mikasa masih di periksa oleh dokter."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Mikasa ?"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Mikasa tiba-tiba saja pingsan saat turun dari mobil ku didepan rumah mu."

**Srek.**

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan dokter yang menangani Mikasa keluar dari ruangan itu. Eren dan Revaille pun menghampiri dokter itu untuk menanyakan kondisi Mikasa.

"Yang mana suami dari pasien ?" Tanya dokter yang menangani Mikasa.

"Saya. Saya suami Mikasa, apa yang terjadi padanya ?" Tanya Revaille.

"Selamat tuan, istri anda kini tengah mengandung dan umur kandungannya sudah tiga minggu." Ucap sang dokter.

Revaille pun terkejut, begitu pula dengan Eren. Setelah dokter menjelaskan kalau Mikasa hanya kelelahan dan juga kondisinya yang sedang mengandung itu yang membuat Mikasa pingsan, Revaille memasuki ruangan dan melihat Mikasa yang tengah terbaring dan sudah tersadar walau wajahnya masih terlihat pucat.

"Merasa sudah baikan cantik ?" Tanya Revaille sembari mengelus surai hitam Mikasa.

"Masih pusing."

"Ada berita baik untuk mu." Revaille pun mengecup kening Mikasa.

"Apa ?"

"Berita baiknya adalah kau kini tengah mengandung anak kita dan usia kandungan mu sudah berjalan tiga minggu."

"APA ? KAU SERIUS ?" Tanya Mikasa dengan tatapan amat sangat terkejut karena hal yang disampaikan Revaille.

"Tentu aku serius."

Mikasa masih amat terkejut dan Revaille sendiri tersenyum melihat wajah Mikasa saat ini, karena ia pun sepertinya berwajah yang sama dengan Mikasa saat mendengar dokter memberitahunya. Mengecup kening Mikasa dan Revaille kembali mengelus surai hitam Mikasa dengan lembut.

"Yo Mikasa, Revaille selamat ya... Ku rasa tiga bulan setelah menikah dan sekarang Mikasa mengandung sepertinya kau sudah sangat berkerja keras Revaille." Ledek Eren.

"Ya, kau benar, Eren."

Mikasa sendiri menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya karena malu. Toh yang diucapkan Eren itu benar, ia baru menikah tiga bulan dengan Revaille dan kini sudah mengandung. Oh Mikasa pun teringat akan aktifitas malam yang mereka 'sering' lakukan yang bahkan membuatnya kesulitan bergerak esok paginya.

Berita kehamilan Mikasa pun sudah didengar oleh kedua orang tua Mikasa dan juga Revaille. Bahkan Carla Jeager dan juga Hanji Smith menjadi sering menginap dirumah Revaille dan Mikasa, dengan alasan menjaga Mikasa. Mikasa sendiri awalnya sangat senang karena perhatian dari Revaille dan juga ibu kandung serta ibu mertuanya itu tapi lama kelamaan mereka jadi amat sangat protektif. Bahkan Revaille kembali membatasi kegiatan Mikasa di kampusnya dengan alasan agar Mikasa tidak kelelahan karena beresiko untuk kehamilan Mikasa. Bukan hanya kegiatan kampusnya yang dibatasi, bahkan Revaille melarang Mikasa untuk menyetir mobil sendiri dan menyuruh seorang supir untuk mengantar Mikasa kemana pun. Dengan berbagai macam larangan dan peraturan jelas membuat Mikasa merasa tidak nyaman.

Untuk menjernihkan pikiran, Mikasa memutuskan untuk mampir di cafe favoritnya untuk meminum coklat panas dan juga cheese cake favoritnya sepulang kuliah. Mikasa pun menyantap pesanannya itu dengan lahap dan senang. Mematikan handphone, mungkin cara terbaik karena handphone Mikasa terus berdering akan email masuk dari ibu dan juga mertuanya untuk mengingatkan Mikasa berbagai macam hal yang harus di hindari dan sekali lagi itu amat sangat memusingkan.

"Memakan cheese cake dan coklat panas sendirian tidak akan seru nona cantik."

"Revaille ?"

"Mematikan handphone itu tidak baik nona, ibu mu dan juga ibu ku terus menelfon ku untuk menanyakan keadaan mu."

"Oh ayolah Revaille, aku bukan tidak senang hanya saja berbagai macam larangan, peraturan mengenai ini dan itu memusingkan ku."

"Kita akan bicarakan baik-baik nanti ya, agar kau tidak pusing."

"Baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhir pekan menjadi momen berharga untuk Revaille dan Mikasa yang kini tengah menikmati matahari tenggelam di pinggir pantai. Mereka memutuskan untuk berlibur berdua yang pasti tujuan Revaille adalah membuat Mikasa harus selalu dalam keadaan senang di masa kehamilannya. Pantai pun menjadi pilihan Mikasa untuk liburan mereka kali ini. Mikasa pun menaruh kepalanya di pundak Revaille dan juga mengeratkan tautan jari mereka.

"Aku bersyukur dipertemukan dengan mu, Revaille. Meski di awal pernikahan kita aku masih sebatas menyukai mu saja, tapi kini aku sudah sangat jatuh cinta pada mu dan sangat tidak ingin kehilangan mu. Terima kasih untuk semua kasih sayang yang aku berikan untuk ku. Aku mencintai mu Revaille."

Mikasa pun mencium Revaille dengan lembut. Ciuman manis dan penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku pun sangat mencintai mu, Mikasa."

**-END-**

Kyaaaa selesai juga fic ini...

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mina mengenai Sequel dari fic **It's You!** ?

Mungkin saya akan membuat sequel lagi untuk fic ini dalam bentu oneshoot yang akan diupdate disini, hanya saja menunggu ide terlebih dahulu hehehe... Atau mungkin minaa-san punya saran, silakan beri sarannya dengan senang hati saya menerimanya :)

Sankyu mina-san telah menyempatkan waktu membaca fic nan abal ini :)

Jaa-na..


	2. Chapter 2

**It's You : Sequel**

**.**

**Mood Swing**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baiklah, selama menikmati sequel part dua ini :)**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Jangan lupa Reviewnya nanti yaaa :)**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah dengan kicauan burung dan juga sejuknya udara pagi menjadi pengiring yang indah untuk Mikasa sang calon ibu untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya tercinta, Levi. Pilihan menu sarapan pagi ini yang Mikasa pilih adalah nasi dengan sup. Biasanya yang menyiapkan memasak sarapan adalah koki yang memang di pekerjakan oleh Levi untuk menyiapkan berbagai macam makanan untuk mereka, dan Mikasa hanya mengecek bagaimana makanan itu sebelum Levi menyantapnya. Tapi pagi ini Mikasa sangat ingin untuk memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua, walaupun kemampuan masaknya masih belumlah dibilang hebat.

Levi membuka kedua matanya dan melihat kesebelah, dimana tempat Mikasa tidur dan tidak ada Mikasa disana. Levi pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan tidak menemukan Mikasa di kamar pribadi mereka. Levi pun beranjak ke kamar mandi, sampai di kamar mandi, levi menemukan sebuah note yang di tempelkan di kaca kamar mandi itu yang ternyata pesan dari Mikasa.

**Levi, aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian mu di meja dekat lemari dan begitu selesai bersiap ke ruang makanlah.. Hari ini aku yang akan memasak sarapan untuk kita :) aku menyiapkan sup untuk kita ... ILU My Levi.**

"Tidak biasanya seperti ini." Gumam Levi.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Mikasa, Levi pun selesai mandi menuju ruang makan. Sampai diruang makan ia melihat Mikasa dengan beberapa maid tengah menyusun makan diatas meja makan. Levi pun menghampirinya dan memberikan morning kiss di kening Mikasa.

"Ohayou Mikasa."

"Ohayou Levi... Duduklah kita sarapan."

"Oke."

Mikasa pun menyiapkan Makanan untuk Levi. Levi sendiri amat sangat senang karena hari minggu ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan karena Mikasa memasakan sarapan untuk mereka. Levi sendiri amat merindukan masakan Mikasa yang sudah lama ia tidak santap, alasannya karena selama Mikasa hamil setiap pagi Levi harus membantu Mikasa untuk menenangkannya dari mual-mual di pagi hari dan tidak memungkinkan Mikasa untuk memasak.

"Oke, silakan makan Levi." Seru Mikasa setelah selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Levi.

"Itadakimasu."

Levi pun dengan semangat menyantap masakan sang istri. Baru saja makanan itu sampai di indra pengecapnya, Levi terdiam dan mencoba mengunyah makanan itu dengan susah payah. Begitu sukses mengunyah Levi langsung meminum jus jeruk yang disedikan Mikasa untuknya.

"Loh kenapa Levi ?"

"Mikasa kau sudah mencicipi masakan ini ?"

"Eh ? Emang kenapa ? Aku belum mencicipinya.." Mikasa pun mencicipi masakannya sendiri.

"Hoek."

"Ini minumlah." Levi memberikan minum pada Mikasa. Mikasa pun meminumnya dan langsung memasang wajah sedih yang amat di benci Levi.

"Mi-mikasa ?"

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE... PASTI KAU TIDAK SUKA YA SAMA MAKASAN KU YANG ASIN BANGET INI... HUEEEE MAAF TIDAK MENJADI ISTRI YANG BAIK UNTUK MU... HUEEEEE..." Mikasa menangis dengan kerasnya dan membuat Levi shock. Ini partama kalinya Mikasa menangis seperti itu. Levi pun tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar pintu ruang di tutup dengan keras oleh Mikasa. Levi pun segera mengejar Mikasa. Walau sebenarnya Levi masih bingung, ada apa dengan Mikasa.

Mikasa masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintu lalu menangis dengan kerasnya. Levi mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak ada respon dari Mikasa. Levi benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa dengan istrinya pagi ini. Amat sangat aneh. Levi sudah sabar menunggu lima belas menit tetapi tidak ada respon dari Mikasa untuk membukakan pintu.

"Erd." Panggil Levi pada kepala buttler kepercayaannya itu.

"Ya Levi-sama."

"Ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar ku sekarang."

"Baik Levi-sama."

Tidak lama, Erd kembali dengan kunci cadangan kamar pribadi Levi. Levi pun membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Mikasa tengah menangis di atas tempat tidur.

"Mikasa."

"Le-levi.."

"Mikasa kenapa menangis ?"

"Maaf.. Maaf telah merusak sarapan pagi mu dengan masakan ku yang buruk itu."

"Tidak masalah... Mungkin kau terlalu banyak memberi garam jadi ya itu pelajaran untuk mu ya nantinya."

"Iya."

"Kau belum sarapan bukan ?" Mikasa pun menggeleng pelan.

"Ayo kita sarapan, kali ini aku yang akan memasak untuk istri ku yang tersayang." Levi pun mengecup kening Mikasa.

Selesai permasalahan mengenai makan, kini berganti dengan Mikasa yang terlihat begitu aneh dengan menangis karena menonton film romance. Aneh. Karena Mikasa tidak pernah sedramatisir itu. Pribadi Mikasa selalu tenang, simpel, cuek. Sungguh melihat ke anehan Mikasa, membuat Levi amat sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, kondisi Mikasa yang tengah hamil di tambah dengan tingkah laku yang aneh.

"Levi.."

"Ya."

"Aku mau makan ice creams dengan sandwich keju yang banyak.. Dan ah aku juga ingin ditambahkan pisang di ice creams itu... Aku ingin ice creams vanilla."

"Baiklah."

Levi pun menyuruh buttler pribadinya untuk mencarikan hal yang Mikasa inginkan. Levi sendiri masih dengan sabar mengawasi Mikasa yang terlihat begitu aneh. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, semua yang di minta Mikasa sudah tersedia. Mikasa menyantap Ice creams vanilla dengan tambahan pisang dengan lahap. Bahkan Mikasa membaluri pisang itu dengan ice creams vanilla, dan memakannya dengan sangat lahap. Levi yang melihat hal itu hanya mencoba menetralkan segala hal godaan yang tersaji didepannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melihat Mikasa dengan sangat menggoda dengan pisang dan lelehan ice creams vanilla yang sedang di lahapnya dan bahkan jejak ice creams tertinggal di pinggiran bibir Mikasa. Merasa tidak akan tahan bila terus melihat Mikasa yang secara tidak langsung mengguncang imannya, Levi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi sepertinya nasib tengah mengejeknya.

"Levi mau kemana ?"

"Ke perpustakaan."

"Kau disini saja, temani aku ya... Ah iya mau pisang ini, enak loh." Mikasa menyodorkan mangkuk ice creams dengan pisang itu kepada Levi.

"Akan ku temani dengan syarat sudahi makan ice creams dengan pisang itu karena kau sukses membuat libido ku menaik karena hanya melihat mu yang memakan pisang itu, bagaimana ?"

**BLUSH.** Wajah Mikasa memerah dengan sempurna. Ia pun mengangguk dan meletakan mangkuk berisi ice creams dan pisang itu di atas meja. Levi pun kembali duduk di samping Mikasa. Acara menonton pun kembali berlangsung, dengan keanehan yang terus dipertunjukan Mikasa yaitu menangis karena film.

Hari sudah sore yang menandakan waktu libur akhir pekan untuk Levi akan segera berakhir. Levi pun menjauhkan Mikasa dari benda yang bernama Televisi untuk sementara agar Mikasa tidak bersikap aneh karena sebuah film. Kini Levi dan Mikasa tengah menikmati teh dan beberapa kue kering sembari menghidup udara sore hari di taman belakang rumah mereka. Levi amat sangat menyukai saat-saat seperti ini karena penuh dengan kedamaian dan ketenangan. Levi pun terus mengelus-elus perut besar Mikasa. Mikasa sendiri sangat nyaman dengan semua perlakuan Levi.

"Levi, nanti kalau anak kita sudah lahir, kau berharap anak kita nanti akan mirip dengan mu atau aku?"

"Kalau wanita jelas seperti mu dan kalau pria jelas seperti ku. Memang kau berharap anak kita mirip siapa ? Mirip dengan kakak mu yang berisik dan super hyperakhif itu ? Tidak, terima kasih."

"Huh, jangan sembarangan mengomentari Eren-niichan... Ya aku punya harapan seperti mu ko."

"Ya."

"Levi."

"Ya? Ada apa nona Mikasa?"

.

.

Levi dengan sabar menuruti semua keinginan Mikasa. Termasuk membawakan kantung belanjaan Mikasa yang tidak bisa di bilang sedikit. Yap. Kini pasangan muda itu tengah menikmati akhir pekan mereka dengan berbelanja. Seperti permintaan Mikasa kepada Levi saat mereka tengah menghabiskan waktu sore di taman belakang rumah. _"Aku ingin belanja ke Mall."_ Permintaan singkat itu langsung di setujui Levi. Levi amat paham Mikasa. Kalau pun Mikasa ingin berbelanja pasti belanja hal yang amat sangat dibutuhkannya. Bukan seperti sekarang, dengan membeli semua benda yang menurut Mikasa **"Imut"**. Levi yakin, masakannya tadi pagi tidak ada unsur kimia yang bisa membuat orang berubah sifat sembilan puluh derajat. Bahkan ia yakin, Ice creams dan pisang serta sandwich yang di Makan Mikasa pun aman dan layak di konsumsi.

"Ah Levi lihat deh itu kaosnya sepertinya cocok untuk anak kita nanti, ayo kita beli ya."

"Mikasa."

"Umn."

"Ku rasa masih beberapa bulan untuk anak kita lahir, dan itu pakaian untuk anak umur lima tahun. Kau yakin akan membelikan pakaian itu saat ini?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa ?"

"Kenapa tidak nanti saja. Lagi pula, kau sudah sangat cukup banyak berbelanja dan ini sudah pukul delapan malam. Lebih baik kita pulang dan istirahat saja bagaimana?"

"Ah iya baiklah. Tapi kita lihat-lihat di toko pakaian itu satu lagi yuk, aku mau beli scraft."

"Baiklah."

Levi pun menemani Mikasa untuk memilih sebuah scraft. Mikasa terlihat sangat antusias. Dan sungguh ini benar-benar pertama kali Levi melihat Mikasa bagaikan seorang Shopaholic. Ini adalah keanehan yang kesekian kalinya yang diperlihatkan Mikasa.

"Levi."

Levi pun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari seseorang yang menyebut namanya.

"Petra."

Yang memanggil namanya adalah Petra, mantan kekasih Levi. Sungguh Levi merasa akhir pekan kali ini penuh dengan kejutan.

"Tidak biasanya kau belanja sebanyak itu Levi?"

"Lama tidak berjumpa Petra... Ini milik istri ku."

"Ah iya benar lama kita tidak berjumpa... Ku kira milik mu.. Mana istri mu sekarang ?"

Levi pun menunjuk Mikasa yang tengah asik memilik scraft dengan berbincang dengan penjaga toko.

"Wanita yang cantik dan ahhh sepertinya dia sedang hamil ya."

"Ya."

"Kenapa sangat ketus menjawab pertanyaan ku ?" Keluh Petra sembari memanyunkan bibirnya. Levi sangat amat malas menjawab.

"Levi."

"Mikasa."

"Siapa dia ?" Tanya Mikasa sembari melihat kearah Petra.

"Kenalkan nama saya Petra." Petra pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Mikasa.

"Mikasa." Mikasa pun menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Sudah membeli scraftnya ?" Tanya Levi pada Mikasa.

"Umn. Sudah ko."

"Ayo kita pulang."

"Eh.. Tapi kau bukannya lagi ngobrol sama teman mu ya, Levi ?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud teman... Dia ?" Levi memandangan Petra dengan tatapan malas.

"Ah sepertinya obrolan ku dengan Levi sudah selesai Mikasa... Dia tidak terlihat senang bertemu dengan 'Mantan Pacarnya' saat sedang bersama istrinya." Ucap Petra.

Mikasa mengerutkan dahinya, ia yakin tidak salah mendengar kata 'Mantan Pacar' dari mulut Petra.

"Jadi kau mantan pacar Levi?" Tanya Mikasa untuk memastikan. Dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Petra.

"Cih. Aku memang merasa tidak sedang mengobrol dengan mu. Kau saja yang tiba-tiba datang dan menegur ku." Ucap Levi dengan ketus.

"Baiklah sebaiknya aku pergi..." Petra pun ingin mengelus wajah Levi, dan tertahan dengan tangannya yang di cengkram Mikasa dengan erat.

"Jangan berharap menyentuh sesuatu yang bukan milik mu nona.." Ucap Mikasa penuh dengan ancaman.

"Kau ternyata punya istri yang protektif ya sekarang Levi.. Semoga kalian berbahagia ya." Ucap Petra dengan nada yang sedikit menyindir.

"Ya. Kami akan bahagia karena Mikasa sangat protektif pada ku dan itu menandakan kalau dia setia." Ucap Levi dengan nada menyidir pada Petra.

Dengan raut wajah kesal. Petra pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mikasa, kemudian pergi.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan menuju rumah Levi tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan sukses membuat Mikasa merasa heran. Apa yang membahagiakan Levi memangnya?. Bertemu dengan 'mantan pacarnya'. Oh sungguh itu membuat mood Mikasa memburuk.

"Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau senang bertemu dengan 'mantan pacar' mu itu, huh?"

"Aku senang karena melihat istri ku yang begitu protektif pada ku seperti tadi."

Wajah Mikasa memerah karena ucapan Levi. Benar. Mikasa tidak suka kalau Levinya di sentuh oleh orang lain sekarang. Levi hanya untuknya dan itu mutlak.

Tangan Levi kini tengah sibuk menyentuh layar handphonenya itu. Tentu saja itu menjadi perhatian Mikasa.

"Berkirim email dengan siapa ?"

"Hanji."

"Ada apa memangnya dengan Hanji-san ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa memangnya ?"

"Memastikan apakah berbahaya kalau 'menyentuh' istri yang tengah hamil."

"Me-menyentuh?"

"Ya. Hari ini nona Mikasa sukses menggoda ku dan sepertinya nona Mikasa harus mendapat 'sentuhan kehangatan' karena sudah lama juga kita tidak melakukannya bukan ?"

Oh ayolah. Mikasa berani bertaruh kalau wajahnya kini sudah amat memerah. Dan sikap frontal Levi benar-benar tidak pernah terkikis sedikit pun. Mikasa bahkan melihat seriangai di wajah tampan Levi dan mendengar gumaman Levi saat membaca email masuk.

"Tidak berbahaya. Asal kau ada di posisi atas."

.

.

Levi memang orang yang menepati semua perkataannya. Sampai di rumah. Levi membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Mikasa dan langsung menggendong Mikasa ala bridal Style. Mikasa sendiri sudah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Malam itu pun di tutup oleh erangan dan desahan Mikasa, yang membuat Levi semakin ingin merengkuh Mikasa dalam kehangatan.

**-END-**

**Terima kasih untuk reader tachi yang sudah baca Sequel part. 1.. Semoga part. 2 ini tidak mengecewakan karena keanehan yang semakin menjadi hehehe... So jangan lupa tinggalkan Reviewnya yaa..**

**Ah iya kalau ada saran dan ide untuk part-part berikutnya silakan PM ke saya :)**

**Balasan Review : **

To, **Hatsune Cherry** : mungkin di chap. Ini yang terlihat overprotectifnya Mika-chan, buka Levi :).. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya Hatsune-chan :), salam kenal :)

To, **Lightmaycry** : iya terima kasih Light-san :) semoga saja tulisan ku ini sudah lebih baik ( walau sepertinya masih tidak ada kemajuan karena banyaknya typo -_- ) .. Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya :)

To, **Kumada Chiyu** : mungkin di part nanti anaknya mereka lahir. :) ... Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya :)


	3. Chapter 3

Sehari setelah Eren merayakan ulang tahunnya, Mikasa melahirkan anak pertamanya. Levi pun dengan setia menemani Mikasa di ruang persalinan. Teriakan kesakitan Mikasa dan juga air mata yang terus mengalir membuat Levi harus bisa menyemangati dan juga menenangkan Mikasa. Usaha Levi tidaklah sia-sia saat anaknya lahir dengan selamat. Bayi mungil dengan surai hitam, wajah tampan, dan juga kulit putih mulus itu lahir dengan suara tangisan yang mengisi ruangan operasi. Tangisan bayi mungil itu sungguh membuat Mikasa dan Levi merasa bahagia. Hidup mereka bukan hanya berdua lagi, tapi bayi laki-laki mungil itu akan menjadi anggota baru di keluarga kecil mereka.

Mengetahui Mikasa melahirkan Eren dengan segera bergegas menuju rumah sakit tempat Mikasa melahirkan dan juga Eren menyertakan boneka teddy bear besar yang dibawanya ke rumah sakit. Sampai di rumah sakit, Levi yang melihat Eren membawa boneka teddy bera itu tidak habis pikir, kakak dari istrinya itu sempat-sempatnya membeli boneka itu sebelum ke rumah sakit. Dan untuk apa boneka teddy itu, anaknya baru saja lahir. Mengenali kedua orang tuanya saja belum, apa lagi harus mengenali dan merasa senang dengan pemberian boneka teddy dari pamannya. Eren sendiri hanya tertawa canggung saat di tanyai Levi, kenapa ia membawa boneka itu. Sungguh Eren hanya ingin membeli boneka itu saat mobilnya melewati sebuah toko boneka saat perjalanan ke rumah sakit.

Levi dan Mikasa sepakat untuk memberi nama anaknya itu dengan nama Levin. Eren sempat protes dan mengusulkan nama namun langsung diam ketika mendapat death glare mematikan dari Levi. Kebahagiaan bukan hanya di rasakan Mikasa dan Levi, namun juga ikut di rasakan kedua keluarga mereka. Levin sang malaikat kecil Mikasa dan Levi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby Blues**

**.**

**.**

**SnK milik Hajime Isayama**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mikasa akhirnya kembali kerumah setelah menjalani perawatan pasca melahirkan selama empat hari dirumah sakit. Kepulangan Mikasa dan juga Levin di sambut dengan meriah dan hangat oleh seluruh buttler dan juga maid yang bekerja dirumah Mikasa dan Levi. Sang tuan muda kini sudah lahir. Suasana rumah itu akan semakin hangat lagi karena nantinya akan ada tangisan, dan juga canda tawa sang tuan muda. Namun tentunya itu setelah Levin beranjak dewasa.

Malam pertama setelah Levin sampai dirumahnya, Levin pun menangis di tengah malam entah itu karena lapar atau mengompol. Mikasa dengan penuh kasih sayang merawat anaknya itu. Bahkan waktu tidur Mikasa sampai terpotong hanya untuk merawat sang buah hati. Levi sendiri sangat ingin membantu Mikasa namun di larang karena Levi besok harus bekerja dan membutuhkan istirahat cukup. Levi bahkan selama Mikasa dirumah sakit sudah mengambil cuti untuk menemani Mikasa. Maka kini giliran Mikasa untuk menjaga sang buah hatinya dengan sabar dan penuh kasih sayang.

Kegiatan seperti itu terus terulang selama seminggu penuh. Mikasa sebenarnya merasa kelelahan karena waktu tidur malamnya yang tersita bahkan pada siang hari pun Levin masih sangat rewel. Normal untuk ukuran bayi yang berumur satu minggu itu. Tetapi lama-kelamaan Mikasa merasa sedikit tertekan. Banyak pikiran negative mengisi kepalanya. Dari kenapa Levin harus terus menangis, tidakkah bayi itu nyaman dengan terus di jaga sang ibu. Bahkan sampai, Mikasa merasa bahwa dirinya gagal menjadi ibu yang baik untuk Levin. Kondisi seperti itu memperburuk kondisi Mikasa. Mata hitam seperti panda karena kurangnya waktu tidur, perasaanya yang menjadi sangat sensitive dan selalu menangis hanya karena hal-hal kecil, bahkan ketika Levin menangis Mikasa merasa sangat tertekan.

Setelah pulang bekerja, kebiasaan baru Levi adalah mengunjungi kamar buah hatinya tentunya setelah memberishkan dirinya. Sampai di kamar sang buah hati, Levi melihat Levin menangis. Setelah di cek ternyata Levin mengompol, dengan sangat hati-hati Levi memberiskan dan mengantikan popok sang buah hati. Levin pun langsung kembali tenang saat sudah digantikan popoknya oleh sang ayah. Setelahnya Levi mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh ruangan dan menemukan Mikasa tengah duduk di balik rak-rak yang berisikan berbagai macam keperluan bayi. Levi pun menghampiri Mikasa dan sangat terkejut saat melihat kondisi Mikasa. Mikasa menangis sambil memeluk lututnya bahkan isakannya bisa terdengar oleh Levi. Kondisi Levi yang masih menggendong Levin membuatnya tidak bisa menyentuh Mikasa.

"Mikasa." Panggil Levin dengan lembut. Secara tiba-tiba Levin kembali menangis. Mikasa yang mendegar tangisan itu menutup kedua telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan langsung bangkit lalu berlari meninggalkan Levi yang sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Mikasa.

Usai menenagkan Levin, Levi pun mencari Mikasa. Mikasa sendiri kini tengah berada di kamarnya dan sedang menangis. Levi pun memasuki kamar dan langsung menghampiri Mikasa. Tindakan pertama Levi adalah langsung memeluk Mikasa. Merasa kalau Mikasa sudah lebih tenang Levi pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ada apa ? mau berbagi cerita dengan ku, Mikasa ?"

"A-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu ke-kenapa… aku hanya merasa sangat tertekan saat mendengar tangisan Levin."

"Kau kelelahan, beristirahatlah biar Levin aku yang menjaganya."

"Tap-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian istirahatlah ya sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya Levi mendapat telfon dari buttler yang bekerja dirumahnya dan memberitahukan kondisi Mikasa. Levi pun langsung pulang untuk mengecek langsung kondisi Mikasa.

Levi pun menemukan Mikasa dengan kondisi yang sama seperti kemarin. Menangis terisak di kamar. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh Levi selain menenangkan Mikasa dan menyuruhnya istirahat. Setelahnya Levi kembali ke kamar Levin untuk menjaga Levin.

"Levin… paman Eren datang…"

Suara absurd itu menganggu kegiatan Levi yang sedang menyanyikan Levin lagu pengantar tidur.

"Hai Levi… kau sangat imut saat menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur untuk Levin."

"Kalau kau hanya ingn membuat keributan di kamar ini maka keluarlah sekarang juga Eren."

"Eh.. jangan begitu Levi."

"Kalau begitu diam dan kita bicara di luar sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi kan aku mau ketemu keponakan ku dulu."

"Levin tidur. Sekarang ikut aku."

Eren pun hanya pasrah mengikuti Levi keluar kamar. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di ruang tengah. Levi mulai bercerita mengenai kondisi Mikasa saat ini. Eren sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan apa yang di ceritakan Levi. Benar-benar seperti bukan Mikasa.

"Bagaimana kalau meminta Hanji-sensei kemari untuk memeriksa kondisi Mikasa ?" Saran Eren.

"Kau benar, tumben sekali kau berguna."

"Hidoi."

Setelahnya Levi menghubungi Hanji dan Eren kini mendapat izin dari Levi untuk menemani Levin di kamarnya.

Tidak lama Hanji datang dan Levi kembali menceritakan kondisi Mikasa pada Hanji. Namun Hanji meminta untuk langsung memeriksa kondisi Mikasa.

Setelah memeriksa kondisi Mikasa, Hanji pun menemui Levi di ruang kerja Levi.

"Bagaimana kondisi Mikasa ?"

"Baby Blues."

"Baby Blues?"

"Singkatnya baby blues adalah kondisi dimana sang ibu merasa tertekan dengan kondisi bayi yang rewel. Sebenarnya itu hal normal. Hanya saja karena kondisi yang sang ibu yang kelelahan membuatnya banyak memikirkan hal negative tentang dirinya, mulai dari pikiran gagal menjadi ibu, kenapa si bayi terus menangis terus. Akhirnya sang ibu menjadi sangat takut dengan bayinya sendiri. kondisi seperti ini normal di alami ibu yang baru melahirkan terlebih anak pertama mereka. Tidak perlu pengobatan khusus, kau hanya perlu memberinya dukungan mental untuk Mikasa." Jelas Hanji panjang lebar – dimana sisi singkatnya, itulah batin Levi –

.

.

.

Mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai kondisi Mikasa saat ini, Levi berinisiatif untuk mengajak Mikasa untuk berlibur. Setidaknya kondisi mental Mikasa yang tertekan haruslah di tata sedemikan rupa agar tidak takut pada anaknya sendiri. Pantai menjadi pilihan Levi untuk mengajak Mikasa berlibur.

Mikasa sedikit merasa sangat tenang saat dibawa oleh Levi untuk berlibur. Beberapa hari terakhir pikirannya jadi sangat kacau dan ia sangat tidak bisa mendekat dengan anaknya karena pikirannya yang kacau itu. Levi memang suami yang sangat pengertian dan baik. Mikasa tahu kalau Levi, sengaja menyuruh Hanji datang ke rumah mereka untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Mikasa sendiri sudah mendapatkan penjelasan mengenai kondisinya. Baby blues. Mikasa memutuskan untuk menjauh sementara dan menata pikirannya agar tidak lagi mengalami hal yang sama saat merawat bayi mungilnya itu. Memiliki seorang anak memang kebahagian tersendiri, tetapi juga menambah tanggung jawab. Mikasa sudah bertekad kalau ia harus segera bangkit dari rasa tertekan ini dan kembali menjaga si mungil.

Seperti de javu saat ini Mikasa dan Levi tengah memandang matahari terbenam. Mikasa menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Levi dan jari-jari mereka saling bertautan.

"Sudah lebih baik ?"

"Ya. Aku merasa lebih baik."

"Aku merasa salah, karena kemarin-kemarin tidak terlalu memperhatikan mu sampai kau jadi seperti ini."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Seperti yang Hanji-sensei bilang hal ini wajar di alami oleh ibu baru."

"Kalau gitu agar kau tidak terlalu lelah aku akan memperkejakan beberapa baby sister untuk membantu mu menjaga Levin. Setidaknya kau perlu waktu istirahat, jadi saat kau beristirahat baby sister yang akan menjaga Levin untuk kita. Aku tahu kau sangat ingin menjaga Levin seorang diri sampai ia batita nanti, hanya saja kau juga butuh bantuan orang untuk menjaga Levin."

"Baiklah. Aku setuju karena apapun keputusan mu itu yang terbaik untuk kita kedepannya."

**.**

**.**

Pulang dari liburan Mikasa langsung menuju kamar si bayi mungil. Ia amat merindukan bayi mungil itu. Perasaan bersalah hinggap didalam benaknya karena sempat menjauh dari si bayi mungil itu karena ia mengalami baby blues. Si bayi mungil pun terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya dibekapan Mikasa. Levi yang melihatnya sangat amat lega karena Mikasa sudah pulih kembali. Melihat istri dan anaknya begitu menikmati waktu mereka, Levi bergabung dengan keduanya. Mengecup kening Mikasa dan Levin sevara bergantian Levi pun duduk sembari melantunkan lagu-lagu pengantar tidur sembari mengelus surai si bayi mungil.

"Levinnnnnn." Teriak kolosan Eren tiba-tiba mengisi ruangan si bayi mungil.

Mikasa dan Levi langsung memberi death glare kepada Eren. Eren sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum-senyum canggung. Untung saja Levin masih dengan damainya terlelap, bila sampai menangis maka dengan senang hati Levi akan melempar Eren keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau mau apa kesini ?" Tanya Levi dengan ketus.

"Tentu saja bermain bersama keponakan ku lah."

"Kau membeli boneka lagi Eren ?" Tanya Mikasa. Mikasa sudah mengumpulkan boneka-boneka yang di belikan Eren untuk Levin, ke semuanya teddy bear namun dengan bentuk yang berbeda. Yang menyakitkan mata Mikasa adalah semua boneka teddy bear itu semua hanya cocok untuk di mainkan oleh anak perempuan. Mikasa yakin Eren masih bisa melihat dengan sempurna karena Levin itu anak laki-laki.

"Iya. Lucu kan ?"

"Lucu gundul mu. Kau pikir anak ku perempuan. Selalu membelikan boneka. Kau lebih baik periksa kejiawaan mu pada Hanji, Eren."

"Hidoi."

Setelahnya perdebatan antara Levi dan Eren pun berlangsung sengit.

"**Okaa-san sayang Levin."**

**.**

**-END-**

**Yosh. Oneshoot ketiga selesai !**

**Terima kasih untuk semua reader yang sudah membaca dan juga mereview **

**Terakhir, Jangan lupa isi kotak Reviewnya minna…**

**Jaa-na..**


End file.
